


Selkie

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - All Media Types, DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: This is the story of one of the many anti heroes in Gotham





	Selkie

Kate Bailey stared out at the ocean. Her daughter, Pearl, was run through the waves.  
She smiled softly but a part of her wanted to call Pearl away from the water. Kate knew that Pearl could go far away from the coast on her own. 

It's funny. Kate once loved the ocean but now she hated it. The man she loved went away into it and now she feared that her daughter would follow. 

She frowned when she saw a shark fin in the water. “Pearl, honey. Come here!” She yelled. If it was him he would have to show his face. But if not, Pearl was so small and sharks could be so big. 

Not that the shark would try to hurt her but it could scare her. At least there was no one else around. Pearl ran out of the water and smiled at Kate. “Mommy what?” 

“There’s a shark.” Kate said.

“Shark! I'm a shark!” Pearl giggled. 

“That you are. A very cute one in fact.” Kate picked Pearl up and went to the edge of the water. The shark fin was closer now.

The fin rose and Kate saw the man she once loved. She sighed. She was happy to see him but it had been around three years since she last saw him.

Kate stepped in the water.

“Who that Mommy?” Pearl asked.

“An old friend.” 

The shark man approached them with a smile. The water was up to Kate's waist at the point that they meet.

“Katie.” 

“Riptide.” Kate looked at him. Asides from the greyish skin, blue gills, fully black eyes and the fin; he looked close to human. 

“She's mine, isn't she?” He asked.

Kate set Pearl down. “Yes. I don't sleep with many Atlanteans.” 

“I know. It's just. She's so small. Hello little one, what's your name?” Riptide smiled at Pearl.

“Pearl. Pretty, pretty Pearl.” Pearl said as she swam in the water.

“Yes, very pretty.” Riptide said.

“She never learned to swim. The second she was in water, she knew.” Kate said.

“How have you been doing?” He asked her.

“I work two jobs, have classes, raise my daughter so just great.” 

“I'm sorry. I try to come here often but it's always empty.”

“My aunt doesn't swim anymore. She's almost one hundred. I live in Gotham. This is Pearl first time at the beach.” 

“A shame really. She looks right at home.” 

“That's true. I plan to take her to a beach more often. Maybe we'll spend time together. All three of us, I mean.” 

“Katie, I want to be with you.” 

“But you can't. You need water to live and I can't just leave my life in Gotham. My aunt is selling this place.” 

“Next time, go to our cave. And bring Pearl of course.” 

Kate smiled. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” Riptide kissed her lips. He tasted like fish and salt water but Kate didn't care.

They spent that day together. All three of them. But that was the only day they would spend together.

Kate died later that year. She was shot by robbers while Pearl hide under the bed.

Pearl was put into foster care and went from house to house. When she was thirteen she moved in with a couple of marine biologists, Dr and Dr Small. Within that year she became they and Pearl became Lynn. 

Lynn liked the Small couple. They were nice and enjoyed the fact that they were half Atlantean. A fact that Lynn had only recently learned thank to some DNA tests the Smalls did. 

Sadly Dr and Dr Small had to go on a research trip. Lynn was left home with a sitter. The couple never returned; Lynn was fifteen at that point making them the longest foster family Lynn ever had. 

When Lynn turned eighteen they legally changed their name to Lynn Bailey Small and started to cover their gills and teal freckles. They just wanted to look more human. To blend in. But they also dyed their hair to stand out. 

Now Lynn stood on the roof of a bank despite hating heights.

It was a small bank but Lynn knew they could steal a few thousand dollars. More than what they normal get from robbing a small store, pickpocketing, or mugging. Their bills would be paid for weeks. They could pay off a little bit their student debt they just got. They just had to get in and out before anyone calls Batman or any other heroes. They knew they had a short window of time.

The thing is they didn't know Voltage would be at the small bank. The first thing they did when they saw her was of course, try to punch her because they didn't realize it was her. 

Now they knew a little bit about Voltage. She was well known around Lynn's building, their friend and neighbor Annika had gotten help from her.

Voltage grabbed their wrist. Sparks flew from her hands and Lynn automatically pulled water from the air, getting ready to splash her.

Voltage scrowled and let go; Lynn let their arms dropped to their side.

“Who are you?” Voltage glared at them.

“I’m robbing this place. Get lost Voltage.” Lynn said through gritted teeth. Sure Voltage helped a lot of people but Lynn needed this too. It was one bank; Voltage had robbed many other places before. 

Voltage grabbed Lynn by their hoodie. “Don’t you know you I am? This is my side of the city. Stay away, pendeja.” They were 100% sure pendeja was an insult and 95% sure it was a curse word.

“Or what you'll punch me?” Lynn snarled. They could hear the electricity crackle before they felt Voltage’s fist hit their eye as she let as of them.

“Yeah I will.” 

Lynn scrowled before sending a ball of water into Voltage's face. They laughed at the sight. Then they punched Voltage in the stomach. 

She threw another punch, this time going for their other eye. Lynn dodged it, tried to punch her again but she grabbed their wrist again, this time twisting their arm. They held back a cry. 

The two of them continued on like this, hitting each other, blocking the others hits, and sometimes using their powers for a while.

“Hey who are you two?” A security guard came out into the hall. They both swore. 

“¡Adios putas!” Voltage ran off first. Lynn smiled at the guard and threw a ball of water at his face before running back to where they broke in.

That did not go as planned. 

The next morning Lynn meet up with Annika on the roof of their apartment building. 

“So I got punched by a hot chick cuz we were trying to rob the same place.” They said. 

“Why do I even talk to you?” Annika raised an eyebrow. 

“Because you love me.” Lynn teased. 

“Eh, sometimes. Now what happened last night and why would you call some girl who punched you hot?” 

“Well it was Voltage who punched me and she is very hot. I should be able to point those facts out. Like you're hot too.” 

“Voltage? Elena?” Annika asked.

“Yeah. I know she has helped you but she technically punched me first.” 

“Technically?” 

“I tried to punched her first but failed.” Lynn shrugged. 

Annika rolled her eyes. “You're gonna end up dead one day and I'm gonna laugh.” 

“So cruel. Anyway afterwards I stole some rich ass guy’s wallet. Three hundred, sixty eight dollars and seventy three cents in cash. And a few gift cards to different places. You want some? They might be used up or expired but who knows.” Lynn smiled.

“Tempting. Very tempting. I'll think about it.” 

Lynn smiled. They really liked hanging out with Annika.

Lynn unlocked their apartment. They could hear someone in their kitchen. That someone was hopeful their roommate.

“Flori if that's you, you better not be eating my cookies.” They yelled. 

“Eat my ass, Small.” 

“Goddess child, who taught you to curse?” Lynn sighed as they went into their kitchen. Flori sat on the counter and was eating a cookie. Lynn had a small stash of cookies they liked to eat after failed robberies. Flori also liked the cookies.

“You did.” 

“Where’s your fucking proof?” 

“Right there.” Flori slid off of the counter. 

Lynn smirked. “Well shit, you got me there.” 

Later when Lynn was heading to check their mail, they saw Aristotle leaving Annika and her family's apartment.

“Hey Ari. How's it going?” They called out to him. Then they saw his face. He was a black eye.

“You know. Just fine. At least now that I came here.” He said.

Lynn nodded. All Aristotle had to do was ask and they would drown who ever hurt him. They would do that for any of their friends. 

“How are things with you and Miguel?” 

“Great.” He smiled. 

“I'm getting my mail. Are you heading out?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Walk with me and I can tell you how I fail as an adult.” 

“Sure. Wait why are you checking the mail this late?” 

“Example number one, I haven't checked my mail in like a week or more. I only remember cuz it's almost time to pay my bills.” 

“Wow okay.” 

When Lynn got their mail they sighed. They probably had to do some more robbing to pay off the bills. Maybe a quick robbery at a gas station.

“Flori, I'm heading out!” Lynn yelled. They changed into their hoodie and had taken off their makeup and binder. 

“Robbing again? Good luck.” 

“Thanks.”

Lynn walked into a gas station that was across town. Unfortunately there was already a robbery in progress. 

The robber looked over at them and frowned. He pointed his gun away from the cashier and at Lynn.

“Really dude? Don't you know who I am?” They laughed. 

“Get out of here!” He yelled.

“Or what you'll shoot me?” Lynn said. Honestly they should stop saying stuff like that.

He pulled the trigger but the bullet didn't even each Lynn before they use a ball of water to catch the bullet. The robber looked at them.

“You're Selkie.” He said, pointing his gun at the cashier instead. But he didn't take his eyes off of Lynn.

“Yeah, and no offense but I have thing against guns. And threatening to kill innocent people.” Lynn said, as they created a ball of water around his gun and then pulled it away from him.

He tried to reach for it but Lynn threw it across the place and then walked up to him. They punched him in the gut.

“Actually full offense.” Lynn said, kicking him in the face.

“Uh thank you.” The cashier said.

“No problem. I guess I can't rob you now so I'll take my leave.” 

The cashier stared blankly at them. 

They walked to a different gas station and luckily this one had no robbery in progress already.

There was only the cashier and some girl who was buying a bag of chips.

They wander to the back and waited for the girl to leave before going up to the cashier with water floating above their hands.

“Alright, hand over whatever money you got in there real quick. I don't want to hurt you but you know the water powers are scary.” Lynn said.

The cashier just nodded and took out the money. Lynn quickly stuffed it into their hoodie.

“Excuse me, I think you should put that back.” A voice said behind Lynn. They turned and saw Batgirl. 

But they noticed something. Her scars. The girl buying the chips had the same ones. 

If only Lynn had talked to her.

“Listen, I got bills to pay and food to buy so I'm gonna just go.” Lynn said, throwing a ball of water at Batgirl before running past her and towards a more crowded street. 

In the crowd, they grabbed a few wallets before going down an alley. 

Later the next day, Lynn checked the news on their phone. 

“Selkie robs gas station after stopping a different gas station being robbed.” Lynn read aloud.

“Even journalists seem done with your bullshit.” Flori said.

“Whatever. I don't give a fuck. At least I got our grocery money for the money.” 

“Did the article say anything about the rogue crew?” 

“None of the other members of the group known as the rogue crew was seen at the crime scenes but that does not mean that the Aswang or Ahosi wasn't involved.” 

“Nice. Love that.” Flori nodded.

Lynn leaned against Annika who was over to watch some anime. 

“Lynn.” 

“You're comfortable.” 

Annika sighed. “Whatever. At least you're not touching me with your ice cold hands.”

Lynn smirked and pressed play on the TV. The anime they were watching was called Gosick. Lynn had rented it from the Gotham Library. Flori sat on the other side of Annika, they were watching the show with a lot of interest like the little anime nerd that they were. 

Days like this made Lynn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Elena/Voltage belongs to linaisbluepancake  
> Verena/Batgirl belongs to diyosah  
> Annika/Ahosi belongs to timwaynetheloser  
> Flori/Aswang belongs to moonlacenblw


End file.
